La mort attrape d'abord ceux qui courent
by Peet'nip
Summary: Katniss vient de quitter la Corne d'Abondance, sans Peeta. Qui sait quel genre d'aventures va-t-il bien pouvoir lui arriver ? OS du point de vue de Katniss. Tome 1.


I will always love you.

_Pov Katniss_

**H**aletante, j'observe les alentours. Du vert. Du vert, du vert et encore du vert. Au moins, je ne manquerais pas de bois. Mon sac à dos semble peser trois kilos et j'ai chaud. Vraiment chaud. Ce serait trop demander que de tomber sur une source d'eau fraîche ? Mes genoux tremblent, la déshydratation me guette. Je passe le revers de ma main sur mon front en sueur. Mon corps, bien qu'ayant désespérément besoin d'eau en laisse s'échapper par tous les pores de mon organisme. Cette arène semble bien plus propice à la survie que celle des années précédentes, cependant j'évite donc de voir le mauvais côté des choses. Peut-être ai-je une chance. Une chance de survivre, je veux dire. Survie. Combat. Entraînement. Difficulté. Soutien. Aide. Amitié. Ennemi ? Peeta. Je viens à peine de le quitter. Il me semble. Est-il déjà mort ? Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête. Heureusement pour moi, ce flot incessant de pensées est vite stoppé par la vision de ce qui me paraît être une trouée dans la forêt.

**U**ne source d'eau, enfin. Elle est entourée par d'immenses arbres garnis de fruits colorés que je ne connais pas. Mais une source d'alimentation aussi facile, aussi visible, ne peut être qu'un piège. Je plisse les yeux afin de mieux voir : il y a également des animaux ils bougent, marchent, boivent, se reposent à l'ombre et mangent les fruits tombés au sol peut-être ne sont-ils pas si dangereux, ces fruits. Les animaux, source de nourriture sur pattes sont eux aussi excessivement accessibles. Je n'en mangerai pas pour mon quatre heures. Pas pour l'instant. Je suis tapie derrière les fourrés, à bonne distance des animaux inconnus à mon esprit et j'attends, je regarde, patiente, prudente. J'ai soif, oui, mais mon instinct de chasseuse m'intime de rester là, à attendre que quelque chose se produise. Je ne sais quoi, cependant. Je me contente de regarder. Des secondes puis des minutes s'écoulent, longues. Le soleil se couche et je m'apprête à approcher de la source.

**N**aturellement, c'est le moment que choisi un petit écureuil pour apparaître, me rappelant à quel point j'ai faim je le reconnais à son pelage foncée, nous avons les mêmes, chez nous. Ce petit animal descend de son arbre c'est l'occasion rêvée de l'abattre pour en faire mon dîner, mais je reste là, stupéfaite, raide. Mes yeux suivent chacun de ses mouvements fluides. Il regarde à gauche, à droite, descends le long du tronc de son arbre, s'empare de l'un des fruits tombés au sol et commence à le mâcher consciencieusement. Après une bouchée à peine, il lève le regard de son repas et estime préférable de remonter le manger dans son arbre, à l'abri des rôdeurs. Les animaux au sol l'ont remarqué mais ne semble pas lui vouloir le moindre mal. Je fronce les sourcils et l'observe remonter dans son chez-lui.

**G**argouillant fortement, mon ventre alerte les animaux qui buvaient. Je les observe s'en aller ils sont grands, ont des pelages de couleurs différentes, 4 pattes, des espèces de pierre lisses à la place des pieds, des crins de couleurs variés, une queue longue et touffue et leurs yeux sont de couleurs oranges vifs comme les fruits qu'ils mangent à longueur de journée. Je ne les reconnais pas n'ayant rien de semblable dans mon district. Ces derniers s'éloignant, je décide de m'avancer vers la source j'observe mon reflet à la surface de l'eau calme. J'ai l'air exténuée, j'ai faim, je suis fatiguée, mais j'ai surtout soif. Courir pour échapper aux tributs du Un et du Deux m'a épuisé. J'ai au moins survécu à cette journée. Je m'accroupi près de l'eau, doucement. Je positionne mes mains en coupe et les approche de la surface lisse j'y plonge mes doigts serrés et remonte l'eau vers mon visage. Je la renifle. Elle me semble totalement normale n'y tenant plus, je m'en abreuve longuement plongeant à plusieurs reprises mes mains dans le petit lac. Une fois réhydratée, je guette les effets de l'eau sur mon organisme rien ne vient, je me sens bien, fraîche, en pleine forme.

**E**bouriffant mes cheveux, le vent capricieux vient caresser mes joues, me rappelant la présence du sac dans mon dos. Je décide d'en analyser le contenu ; assise sur l'herbe tendre, je le vide de son contenu : une gourde, une corde, du fil de fer, un sac de couchage, une veste, de la viande séchée et quelques pansements. Je soupire doucement j'ai au moins de quoi manger. Un coup de canon retentit, signal d'un décès. Je pense à Peeta, me retrouve soudain là, assise dans l'herbe, à prier pour que le coup de canon ne soit pas pour lui. Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui. Peeta et moi nous sommes entraînés ensemble si Peeta échoue, pourrais-je survivre ? Il est bien plus fort que moi et très intelligent, il sait parler aux gens. Je me souviens soudain de la visite de son père, lors de la Moisson, après que nous ayons été désigné, son fils et moi, pour participer aux Hunger Games. Il paraissait résigné et pourtant tellement calme j'étais presque certaine qu'il venait pour me demander de ne pas tuer son fils de mes mains. Il n'en fit rien, cependant, se contentant de me regarder et de me donner un paquet de cookies avant de repartir, toujours aussi stoïque alors que son fils semblait réellement paniqué. Peeta avait le même visage calme lorsque je l'ai aperçu sur la plateforme, lors du décompte. Résigné. Il était presque résigné, lui aussi. Se pourrait-il que….

**R**ésonnant dans les sous-bois, j'entends des rires éclatés, au loin. Ils me sortent de ma torpeur. M'agitant, je range frénétiquement mes affaires dans mon sac et tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant l'arbre le plus propice. Mon choix se porte sur l'un des arbres fuitiers m'approchant rapidement, je lance mon sac sur mon dos et commence mon ascension. Mes mains fermes trouvent des prises bien vite et mes pieds agiles m'emmènent de plus en plus haut, vers la cime. Une fois cachée par la canopée, je m'arrête et m'assoie à califourchon sur une branche, arrachant quelques feuilles afin de dégager ma vision. Depuis mon poste d'observation, j'aperçois très nettement un groupe de tributs s'approcher de la source ils rient et parlent fort. Des tributs du Un et du Deux, aucun doute. Ils sont trois un garçon et deux filles, l'une brune, l'autre blonde. Ils sont lourdement armés une épée, une armada de petits couteaux tranchants et….un arc. Un arc ! Le sort semble être en ma faveur. Grognant de voir mon arme fétiche dans les mains d'une empotée telle que cette blonde, je me jure de le récupérer. Avec l'arc, je pourrais vraiment survivre, m'en sortir et ne plus seulement essayer de survivre. J'aurai mes chances. Ce serait pourtant trop dangereux d'essayer de le récupérer maintenant.

**G**rognant, je m'assoie plus confortablement sur ma branche et observe le ciel : le crépuscule cède sa place à la nuit et à son ciel étoilé. Aussi discrètement que possible, je sors la corde de mon sac et m'attache à la branche, m'apprêtant à dormir. Je mange quelques morceaux de viande séchée avant de m'endormir, calmant ainsi les ardeurs féroces de mon estomac. L'hymne retentit alors que les tributs allument leur feu. Les visages de douze tributs y apparaissent Peeta est en vie. Pour le moment. Rassurée, je m'endors rapidement, ne prêtant guère attention aux joyeux cris des tributs. Ce sont pourtant des cris qui me réveillent je mets plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir démêler leurs paroles :

-Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu ! Il était là-bas. On doit y aller et lui faire la peau. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-Il est parti dans l'autre direction hier ! Pourquoi revenir par ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Cato ! Tant pis si tu ne viens pas, je vais lui trouer la peau moi-même, à ce blondinet !

-Parfait ! Je viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer sans que j'aie au moins pu lui arracher deux ou trois dents. Je vais chercher Glimmer, pars devant.

**A**bdiquant, Cato s'enfonce dans les bois en criant le nom de Glimmer alors que Clove s'affaire à ranger ses effets personnels et à rassembler ses armes. Elle attrape deux ou trois fruits au passage, en croque un et fourre les autres dans un des sacs. J'observe attentivement. Elle ne semble pas détester ce fruit il paraît tout à fait à son goût. Je lève les yeux vers la cime, scrutant les petits fruits suspendus au dessus de ma tête. Et l'écureuil que j'ai aperçu hier, mort sur une des branches me surplombant. Je secoue la tête. Décidemment, rien n'est fait pour nous faciliter la tâche ils veulent se débarrasser de nous de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Du moment que le public apprécie…

**M**ais de quel blond parlaient-ils ? Je ne connais qu'un seul blond encore en vie, à part cette brute de Cato ; Peeta. Ils veulent se débarrasser de Peeta. Cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet. Je peux faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et repartir de mon côté, l'abandonnant à son sort, priant pour sa survie. Je fronce les sourcils, déterminée. Non, je ne laisserais pas Peeta mourir tant que je serais moi-même vivante. Son père n'a peut-être rien osé me dire, mais je sens bien que je ne peux décemment pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Je ne peux pas être égoïste au point de laisser mon camarade de classe mourir. L'a-t-il été, quand il m'a jeté ces pains, il y a quelques années ? Non. Il m'a aidé à sortir de ma situation il a sauvé ma vie et celle de ma famille. J'ai la possibilité de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, alors il y a une chose dont je suis certaine Peeta ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. J'en fais le serment.

**E**videmment, Clove quitte le camp la première, laissant ce dernier sans surveillance et l'arc, par la même occasion. Ni une ni deux, dénouant ma corde et rassemblant mes affaires, je saute au bas de l'arbre, atterit lourdement sur le sol, m'empare de l'arc et me lance à la suite de Clove. Elle est tellement bruyante qu'elle ne remarque même pas ma présence, à quelques mètres derrière elle. C'est presque trop facile. Je dois m'assurer souvent que je ne suis pas trop près d'elle, mais aussi que Cato et Glimmer ne nous rattrapent pas. Soudain, Clove s'arrête, aux aguets, un couteau à la main. Je grimpe dans l'arbre le plus proche et dirige mon regard dans la même direction que le sien. C'est alors que je l'aperçois accroupi près d'une rivière, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche. Je songe à mes parties de chasse, avec Gale. Je grimpe souvent dans les arbres afin d'avoir un meilleur visu de ma proie et de pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement. Gale reste à terre afin de pouvoir l'achever rapidement. Peeta est la proie de ce jeu de chasse. Glimmer et Cato rejoignent Clove bien vite la partie s'annonce mal. J'arme mon arc j'agirai d'ici. Les tributs se séparent, encerclant Peeta qui enlève maintenant son T-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé. Je fronce les sourcils et abat Glimmer froidement. Ma flèche se loge dans son crâne, la transperçant de part en part une mort rapide, sans douleur et discrète : l'on entend à peine le bruit de son corps s'écraser sur les feuilles mortes. Gale a raison c'est comme d'abattre des animaux ici, dans cette arène, nous sommes des animaux luttant pour notre survie à tous. Humains, animaux, êtres vivants, ça ne fait aucune différence, dans ce milieu. Clove se trouve en face de moi, je l'abat tout aussi rapidement. Ma troisième flèche armée, je cherche Cato du regard alors que Peeta enlève son pantalon de toile.

**S**atané tribut ! Bon sang, où est-il ? Je commence à paniquer tandis que je l'aperçois hors des buissons, l'épée à la main, à découvert, proche, si proche de Peeta. Il a quitté mon champ de vision pour aller se planquer derrière un arbre. Impossible de l'atteindre. Il pourrait décider à n'importe quel moment de se jeter sur Peeta, je ne serais pas assez rapide pour l'atteindre et même si j'y parvenais, il aurait toujours le temps de blesser sérieusement Peeta. Paniquée, j'observe les alentours, à la recherche d'une solution à mon problème. Des geais moqueurs ! Ils sont quelques dizaines, sous le couvert des arbres à observer la scène, agitant leurs plumes d'argent. Je me souviens de mon père, qui leur sifflait des airs lors de nos chasses. Lui était tellement doué que les oiseaux s'arrêtaient de chanter pour l'écouter. Je pense fortement à lui lorsque je me mets à siffler l'air d'une chanson apprise en classe de primaire. Peeta la reconnaîtra peut-être, il était encore dans ma classe, à l'époque. Les oiseaux répètent mon air, encore et encore, la chanson se propageant de proche en proche, gagnant du terrain, se rapprochant de Peeta et de son prédateur. Allez, allez, allez. Peeta s'avance près de la petite rivière, en caleçon. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. L'épée de Cato scintille à la lumière du jour. Je t'en prie ! Réagis Peeta ! La réaction de Peeta dépasse mes espérances il se jette à l'eau alors que Cato s'élance vers lui. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, je lâche ma flèche qui vient se planter dans le bras gauche de ce dernier. Pas assez pour le tuer, assez pour le faire fuir. Il jette un regard affreux à Peeta et bat en retraite dans les bois, grognant de douleur. Peeta, surpris, regarde dans ma direction. Je me jette au bas de l'arbre et court vers lui : j'arrive au bord de l'eau en sueur, essoufflée. Il sort de l'eau et m'observe avec attention.

- Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que…tu n'étais pas obligé de crier si fort, tu sais. J'ai reconnu l'air et j'ai vu Cato, j'attendais juste le bon moment.

- Je n'ai pas crié.

- Tu as crié.

**P**rofondément mécontente, je fronce les sourcils et me repasse la scène. Moi dans l'arbre, abattant froidement Glimmer et Clove. Paniquant à la vue de Cato si proche de lui. Sifflant l'air appris en primaire. Hurlant à Peeta de réagir, précipitant ainsi l'action de Cato. Je croyais l'avoir juste pensé, mais mes paroles ont dépassé mes actions j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai perdu mon calme à cause de lui. A cause du type qui se trouve en face de moi, en caleçon, trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est impossible. Ce genre de choses n'arrive pas. Pas à moi. Je suis une chasseuse hors pair, je sais garder mon calme. Les bêtes sentent le stress et la panique. Je sais rester calme.

-Ne me remercie pas.

**E**nervée, je me penche, ramasse ses affaires et lui lance à la figure avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois. J'ai risqué ma vie pour ce type j'ai même perdu mon sang-froid, pour lui. Je me suis acquittée de ma dette. Je l'entends courir à ma suite, bruyant au possible et décide de m'arrêter. Il va nous faire repérer s'il continue. Quitte à se battre et à le tuer, autant le faire tout de suite. Si je le protège à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de l'abattre, jamais il ne mourra. Jamais je ne gagnerai ces jeux stupides. Ma dette est acquittée, je ne lui dois plus rien. Suis-je capable de mettre fin aux jours de Peeta ? D'un homme qui provient de mon district ? Que je connais depuis longtemps et à qui je n'ai jamais parlé ?

-Merci.

**E**tonnamment, l'homme à qui je viens de sauver la vie a su dire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à énoncer. Merci. Ces cinq lettres n'ont jamais passé la barrière de mes lèvres, ne sont jamais sortis de ma gorge. Gorge qui me paraît bien étroite, maintenant. J'avale difficilement ma salive, énonçant clairement dans mon esprit la réponse tant attendu à mes questions non, j'en suis incapable. Je tourne ostensiblement le dos au garçon qui ne se doute pas que mes yeux embués ne peuvent le regarder. Sa main lourde et ferme se pose sur mon épaule au moment où un sanglot traître secoue ma poitrine.

-Katniss…C'est normal, d'avoir peur et de craquer. C'est normal de perdre son sang-froid et de crier. C'est normal de se révolter contre un système qui ne veut rien de plus que notre mort et…

-Tais-toi avant d'en dire trop.

**T**ranquillement, je m'éloigne de lui, chuchotant cette parole aussi doucement que possible. Ravalant ma peine et mes larmes, abandonnant la pensée qui me hante depuis que j'ai vu Cato approcher Peeta, l'épée à la main. Je vais mourir. Pour protéger Peeta. Ma dette est loin d'être acquittée. Mais ça, Peeta ne doit pas le savoir. Jamais. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voudrait. C'est ce moment que choisi son ventre pour gargouiller. Je sors la viande séchée de mon sac et lui tends. Il me sourit doucement, ses habits toujours en main.

-Mange.

-Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

**A**u contraire, je meurs de faim. Mais je lui laisse ma part, il semble en avoir besoin. Je retourne au point d'eau, suivi de Peeta, qui mâche soigneusement sa viande. Je m'assoie près de l'eau, sors ma gourde, la boit entièrement et la remplit aussitôt. Peeta se rhabille et je me fais violence pour ne pas l'observer. Je connais le corps des hommes, Gale et moi nageons souvent ensemble. Mais Peeta ne semble pas bâti de la même manière que mon meilleur ami. Je me retrouve donc à jouer avec les galets alors qu'il ferme sa veste. Il semble amusé quand je le regarde enfin.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-Pas trop, non.

-Tu as trouvé de quoi manger ?

-Je me débrouille.

-Parfait, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je reste avec toi.

Je fais mine de me lever alors qu'il me retient.

-Tu peux au moins rester pour cette nuit ?

Ses yeux bleus glacier me supplient presque. J'hésite.

-Je pourrais.

**C**alme, je me rassoie. Le silence s'installe rapidement. Peeta se lève alors et m'emmène dans une grotte qu'il a trouvé non loin de là. Petite et humide, elle sera parfaite pour la nuit. Je sors mon sac de couchage et part chasser. Le soleil se couche alors que je suis sur le chemin du retour, deux lapins attachés à ma ceinture. J'aperçois presque la grotte lorsque Cato surgit de nulle part. Son regard féroce se plante dans mes yeux ébahis comment a-t-il pu être aussi discret ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendu venir ? Il brandit son épée de son bras valide et commence :

-Alors, tu voulais sauver ton petit ami ?

Mon arc est accroché dans mon dos un seul geste de ma part, et il m'enfonce son arme dans la poitrine je suis piégée.

-Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as épaté tuer Clove aussi facilement…Glimmer était une idiote, ça a dû être simple, mais Clove…On savait bien que tu finirais par rappliquer si on s'en prenait à ton petit ami. On avait juste l'intention de le blesser sérieusement et d'attendre patiemment que tu rapplique. Mais tu m'as fait très mal, tu sais. Je pisse le sang et on ne m'envoie aucun médicament. C'est de ta faute. Une fois que tu seras hors course, peut-être fera-t-on attention à moi.

Cato commence à tourner autour de moi, son épée à la main. Je comprends alors que j'étais la cible c'était moi qu'il voulait, pas Peeta.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une fille comme toi a pu avoir onze.

**A**ffable, il se tient dans mon dos, maintenant, tirant fermement sur ma tresse, faisant en sorte que je renverse la tête vers l'arrière, lui offrant le champ libre pour me trancher la gorge. Il n'en fait rien, cependant.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas mourir simplement.

**T**ranchant l'air, sans que j'ai pu réagir, son épée entaille la chair de ma cuisse. La douleur me fait tomber au sol et m'arrache un cri. Ma main cherche la blessure, la trouve rapidement et j'appuie de toutes mes forces pour stopper le flot de sang qui s'en écoule. Cato s'accroupi près de moi, admirant son épée maculée de sang. Mon sang.

-Ce n'est que le début, chérie.

**N**erveuse, je le regarde dans les yeux. Qu'il me tue, qu'on en finisse. J'ai payé ma dette, j'ai sauvé Peeta. Je n'aurais pas à le tuer moi-même. Je savais que cela finirait de cette manière. Mon prédateur se rélève et me flanque un coup de pied dans le ventre. Un craquement sinistre résonne dans mon corps une douleur lancinante me coupe la respiration. Le choc me fait me retourner, me voilà sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le ciel coloré du début de soirée. L'air regagne mes poumons trop lentement à mon goût, je respire difficilement, des larmes affluent dans mes yeux, ma main appuie toujours sur ma blessure, n'empêchant pas l'hémorragie de faire son travail, je me vide de mon sang. J'aperçois à peine Cato baisser le regard vers moi, et je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il me dit les battements saccadés de mon cœur font trop de bruits dans mes oreilles. Cato brandit son épée au-dessus de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, résignée.

**I**mmédiatement, un grand bruit retentit ; deux corps qui s'entrechoquent, deux corps qui tombent dans les feuilles mortes, qui s'agitent, se frappent et s'insultent. J'ouvre les yeux ces derniers distinguent à peine les feuilles du ciel mon corps tout entier me lâche. Il va bientôt me lâcher pour de bon. Seul mon cœur tente de reprendre le dessus, se battant pour sa survie, pour ma survie. Les coups cessent, des insultes sont proférées et un des corps s'enfonce dans les bois, pestant. Le visage de Peeta apparaît dans mon champ de vision il est effrayé, a une griffure sur son visage et je commence à croire que je délire alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi, regardant l'étendue de mes blessures, ses mains planant au-dessus de mon corps, ne sachant visiblement pas où se poser sans me faire de mal.

-Katniss…

Je tousse, crachant du sang, grimaçant de douleur. Son regard triste se pose sur ma cuisse.

-On va te soigner, d'accord. Hay…Haymitch va nous envoyer quelque chose, soit patiente, d'accord ? Accroche toi, ça va aller, tu verras.

**P**ourtant ses yeux me disent le contraire, s'emplissant de larmes. Elles commencent à couler sur ses joues, trahissant ses pensées. Ma main libre attrape la sienne et je la serre contre mon cœur faiblissant, murmurant :

-Tu vas survivre, Peeta. Tout va bien, ça va aller.

Je tousse derechef alors qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux. La rage prend le pas sur sa tristesse, son regard plein de larmes se fait dur.

-Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ! Hé ! Envoyez-nous quelque chose, bon sang !

**L**entement, il lève la tête et regarde maintenant désespérément le ciel, à la recherche d'un parachute argenté. Ma main s'agrippe à la sienne comme on s'accroche à la vie et je reprends :

-Chut. Calme-toi, Peeta…

-Non, je ne vais pas me calmer, Katniss. Tu vas mourir, je ne vais pas me calmer. Alors ça y est, ils ont gagné, c'est ça ?

**O**stensiblement, Peeta hurle sa colère envers le Capitole, ne cherchant même pas à s'en cacher. Colère qui l'aveugle et qui, s'il continue, fera de lui le prochain homme à abattre. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. La tristesse que j'y vois me prend au dépourvu.

-Je t'aime.

**V**olontairement, j'ai murmuré cette parole lourde de sens. Elle a eu l'effet escompté, Peeta cesse de pester contre notre gouvernement et me regarde, ébahi, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues pâles. Sa main, que je serre toujours contre ma poitrine se ferme en un poing. Il ferme les yeux et d'autres larmes coulent. J'aimerai pouvoir lever le bras et les essuyer, mais j'en suis incapable, je suis tout juste bonne à garder les yeux ouverts. L'hémorragie s'estompe je suis presque entièrement vidée de mon sang. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu, ma main lâche doucement celle de Peeta, mes forces me quittent et j'arrive à peine à l'entendre.

-Moi aussi, Katniss, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Ouvre les yeux, Katniss ! Katniss !

**E**ntourant mon visage, ses mains chaudes réchauffent mes joues fraîches. Des gouttes tombent sur mes joues je comprends qu'il s'agit des larmes de Peeta. Un poids semble posé sur mon front, Peeta a posé son front contre le mien. Je sens son souffle chaud saccadé caresser mes joues, il continue de pleurer. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un homme comme Peeta puisse pleurer autant. Ses larmes ne cessent de rouler sur mes joues, cependant, se mêlant aux miennes. Je me sens partir. C'est alors que Peeta écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes ultime baiser. Celui-ci est doux, chaud, dur, passionné. S'il pouvait me retenir, je sais qu'il le ferait, au péril de sa vie son baiser en dit long. Ses pouces font des ronds sur mes joues, délicatement. Je ne pensais pas que Peeta pouvaient avoir des mains aussi douces et fermes. Penser à ce genre de chose dans ce genre de moment ne m'aide vraiment pas. Soudain, je veux me battre. Je veux rester près de lui. Je veux…je veux…vivre, je veux vivre. Avoir des enfants, peut-être. Peeta pourrait…

-Reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, reste avec moi…me murmure-t-il, au creux de mon oreille, son souffle chaud caressant ma joue.


End file.
